Who Killed My twin
by Disneyjunkie13
Summary: Kagome's twin Kikyo was brutally murder and Kagome is trying to figure out who did it.


Chapter 1

a/n I have decide to rewrite this story, but it still have basic everything, I think. My birthday is on sunday, so I want lot of review please, PLEASE!.

so bye

Kagome

Images flashed before her eyes as she saw their dead bodies on the ground. Their necks had been cut across with a sword. A Man with brown hair, had his back to her. In his left hand was a bloody sword. The man started to turn around. She saw him, covered in the blood of his victim's. His eyes were like red embers and around his mouth were two long fangs also covered in blood.

She tried to scream, but nothing came out, as the creature started to run toward her, with the bloody sword aim at her.

Kagome let out an ear-piercing scream. She woke up as she was screaming. Her heart was beating as fast as a jack rabbit running from a wild beast. Her older brother stormed into her room and was standing in his boxer by her bed.

"Are...you...All...right?'' said Her older brother Miroku

"Yes, just a bad dream, that all.'' said Kagome looking at her dightal alarmed clock, it said it was 4:00 am.

"Oh, okay. You better get some sleep tomorrow is going to be like hell.'' said Miroku as he walked out.

"Okay, night'' said Kagome as she turned backed on her side.

"Night'' said Miroku as he closed her door.

At Santa Teresa high school gym

Kagome tried to dogde a flying punch from the leader of the bloods, she was still tried. Because she couldn't get back to sleep, and she got punch in the face.

When she fell backwards back she did a backflip and landed on her feet. She was wearing a red and white cheerleader outfit. That she had borrowed from the school, when she went under cover at the school. To stop the bloods and the cripples from starting another raid.

Again she dodge a flying punch that lacked the aim it need to knock her out. So Kagome kneed him in the nuts. Kagome saw him start to hop away but she start to run after him.

"stop in the name of the law.'' shouted Kagome as she trackled him to the ground.

"Get the hell of me, your wench.'' shouted the crimal as Kagome put the handcruffs.She just sat on the back of the crimal and reached for her walking-talking,

"Big bro, got the leader. come and get him, over and out.''

"How in the world did you captured the most bad-ass leader of the bloods.'' said Miroku's voice coming out of the walking-talking.

"I don't know, send someone to come and picked this shit up.'' said Kagome as she start to rose from her spot on the man's back.

"Hey, don't call me shit.'' shouted the man

"You got it, little sis. Also you are needed to come over and see a murder case.'' said Miroku

"yea, yea.whatever.'' said Kagome as she start to walked out of the gym. she saw the cops, and told them where he was.Kagome got into the car, where Miroku was. She got in the car and with the cheerleader outfit still on.

"You look cute.'' said Miroku

"Shut up Miroku.'' said Kagome putting her seatbelt on.

"You try to be nice and they yell at you.'' murmed Miroku as he started the car and start to drive on the freeway.

"So where is the murder case file?'' asked Kagome

"Under you butt.'' said Miroku

"damn Monk.'' said Kagome as she grabbed the fle from under butt.

When she opened the file and saw the two people's face. She again saw the images from her nightmares. She saw their dead bodeis, she could smell their blood as if she was their.Kagome came back to reality when Miroku ask if she was alright.

"Are you alright.''

"Yea, just a little tierd.'' said Kagome trying to bush the subject off,

"If you say so.'' said Miroku turning his eyes back toward the road.

For the entire time their way there it was silence. When they got to the scene, they both got out of the car, and meet up with the Literent Inuyasha Fremont.He was your average height male and had a head full of silver/white hair. He had burning amber eyes, and he had two cute dogs ears. He was a halfbreed but a cute one.

"When he saw her, he gave her the playboy smirk.

"hey Kag, nice outfit.''

"Shut up, Inu.'' said Kagome as she went under the yellow police caution signs.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.'' said Inuyasha as he followed them.

Kagome,Miroku, and Inuyasha stop in the front of the bodies that were being put into the big black bags.

"How were they killed?'' asked Miroku

"You didn't read the murder case file, stupid. They were killed by a sword.'' said Inuyasha close by them.

captin Myoga came behind and scared the shit out of them by yelling at Inuyasha.

"What the hell happened here, Lt Inuyasha?''

"Well'' said Inuyasha starting to talk

"I demend to know how they die. It was your responible to watch the ambassodar and his wife. Also this is the sixth one that has died from this person.'' said Myoga

"Well cheif, they died by a sword.'' said Miroku who was standing behind his sister.

"Stupid, I told you that.'' said Inuyasha as he hit Miroku on the head.

"Whatever the reason, I'm putting Kagome and you on this case. Miroku I have a special jof for you.'' said Myoga pointing a finger at Inuyasha

"What!.'' Shout both Kagome and Inuyasha together

"Inuyasha, you're the Literent and Kagome is the best in her division. Let see if you two can slove this case.'' said Myoga

"But but...'' start Inuyasha

"No,but come on Miroku, I have a job for you.'' said the captain Myoga as he start to walk towards his car.

"Okay, good luck you guys.'' said Miroku following myoga

'Why in the world, am I stuck with the playboy.'thought Kagome with a digease face on.

'Great Miroku's little sister.' thought Inuyasha

"Get to work now!.'' shouted Myoga as Miroku and He came back from where they have dissapper too.

"Hey sis, I need you to go with Inuyasha to the station and look at the files.'' said Miroku looking between them.

"No way, I'm stepping in his car.'' said Kagome pointing at Inuyasha

"Why not, I've drive with him and he drives pretty safe most of the time.'' said Miroku winking to Inuyasha

"Yep, come on Kag. What are you, a chickren?'' tauted Inuyasha

Kagome just looked at him and then said "Fine'' as she start to walk with him to his car.

They got Inuyasha's red cherry and drove to the police station.

"So Kag, why are you wearing a cheerleader outfit.'' said Inuyasha

"None of your damn business.'' said Kagome as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I never thought of you as the cheerleader type. I thought it was always you twin.'' said Inuyasha as he drove some more.

At the mention of her sister, Kagome stiffed up. Her twin sister Kikyo was brutally murder by the sme person, who had killed the ambassor and his wife.

Back then her nightmares, were filled with hes sister's death. Also, when Kikyo was alive. Kikyo had date Inuyasha, and the relationship badly.

"Don't talk about her, please Inuyasha.'' said Kagome as she try not to cry.

"okay, I'm sorry and I miss her too.'' said Inuyasha as he covered her hand with his.

Kagome looked at her and his hands together and took her hand away from his.

"Hey Kag, why did you get into the business?'' asked Inuyasha as he parked at the police station.

"Why do you want to know?'' said Kagome taking her seatbelt off.

"I just curious . what was you purpose of join the legend.'' said Inuyasha as he got out of the car

"I join because I want to help find people's love ones, who had be murder and bring to justice.''

"This is beause Kikyo was murder is it?'' asked Inuyasha as he followed Kagome into the station

"I don't know, maybe.'' said Kagome

"Hey kagome, nice outfit.'' said kouga a police office

Kouga was a wolf-demon, who had been asking Kagome on a date since high school. He had long black hair that was put in a high ponytail. He also had crystal blue eyes and he was kind of cute. For Kouga fan

"Hi Kouga.'' said Kagome as she wizz past him to get to her desk.

"What up dog trud.'' said Kouga as he saw Inuyasha.

"They sky, stupid.'' said Inuyasha as he continued to followed Kagome around.

Kouga just growled at him. Kagome finally got to her desk and sat down in a chair. Her desk was filled with nicknacks , and paper.Inuyasha walked into her office and saw all her junk.

"man you need to clean some of these stuff out.''

"Shut up Inu. Why in the hell are you following me?'' demend Kagoe as she kicked her feet onto her desk.When she did that she forgotten that she was wearing the cheerleader out fit. So Inuyasha could see her red underwear. Inuyasha notice it and try to keep his eyes force on her face, instead of her ass.

"Well.'' said Kagome as she took a piece of gum from her cheerleader pocket.

"Well what.'' said Inuyasha still staring

"Well why are you following me?'' repeated Kagome as she chewed her gum

"Well, we're supposed to be on a case, right now.'' said Inuyasha

"I don't want to work with you.'' said Kagome as she sat up in her chair and got up from it.

"Will too bad.'' said Inuyasha as he grabbed a piece of gum from her hand.

"Hey that was my piece of gum, and you didn't even askd for it.'' said Kagome as she tried to get it back from him.

"No way.'' said Inuyasha as he stuck the piece of gum in his mouth.

"You are a big meany.'' said Kagome as she punched Inuyasha in the stomach and walked out her office.

"I'll see you here at 8:30 am sharp.'' said Inuyasha

"Yea whatever.'' said Kagome as she walked away, Inuyasha smirked and went back to his own office.

end of chapter

Here is the new write version. I hope it is better so bye.

Kagome


End file.
